


Pin down your heart

by hiyas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amélie AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: Hermione Granger contemplates a door when Destiny comes knocking.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	Pin down your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



Hermione stares at her door. It has never been quite as scary as it feels right now. Her door has always been a nothing thing. A simple wooden door, slightly dented from all the times she has flung it open in a hurry or shut it quietly as not to disturb her neighbors. 

But now, the closed door feels as imposing and daunting as facing a cadre of Dark Wizards without her wand.

She stares at her door some more. She feels like it is staring right back at her.

She reaches for the handle and a confident knock startles her. It seems Destiny has become impatient and decided to come to her. 

Or, maybe it’s just her old French neighbor, borrowing a cup of sugar.

“Where is that famed Gryffindor courage of yours, Hermione? It's just a DOOR!” she tells herself. She shakes her head, lets out a breath, pulls up to  her full - albeit diminutive - height , and opens the door.

Draco Malfoy is standing in front of her doorstep. 

Hermione's grip on the doorknob tightens as she fights the urge to slam the door in his face. He seems to sense her hesitation as the seconds pass by. The light in his grey eyes grows dim, and his posture shifts from hopeful to the reserved, aristocratic manner of their teenage years.

Something about his faltering hope renews hers, and she opens the door further. Maybe she isn’t alone in this feeling. Maybe, in the past month of scribbled conversations via owls (and despite the wild hippogriff chase she has led him on today), Draco has fallen for her as she has with him.

He seems to have a speech prepared, but she stops his spiel from leaving his mouth with soft fingers on his plump lips. He startles at the touch but follows her meekly enough into the entryway of her small apartment. He looks around before settling his gray eyes on her. He raises a challenging brow. He seems to ask silently, “Now, what? Where do we go from here?”

She answers by reaching up and placing a tentative kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He replies by pulling her in closer with a firmer kiss and slamming the door closed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to DutchMoxie and Aneiria for the beta help, and to NuclearNik and QuinTalon for organizing this Rom-Com Fest!


End file.
